


let's talk real talk (got voices calling at my back)

by pvwork



Series: listen to the voices in your brain [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Pushing Daisies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Death, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvwork/pseuds/pvwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this universe, Chuck is still the childhood friend. Mako raises the dead with a touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's talk real talk (got voices calling at my back)

On this particular Monday, a young Mako Mori has found an even younger English bull dog. 

When she reaches forward to pick him up off the street corner, he whines pitifully, his little bloated belly sad and his big eyes round and pleading. She quickly scoops him up in one gloved hand and shoves him down the front of her sweater to keep him warm. 

She holds the little bundle under her clothes all the way home and makes sure to feed and bathe him before she shows _Sensei_ the reason why she hadn't finished her homework yet. 

\--

Stacker Pentecost is a military man. Even though he left the armed forces, he still retained a strict sense of order, a strong sense of duty.

He knew he was sick enough to be dying sooner rather than later. 

But he still adopted Mako Mori, bought a house with some of his savings, and joined the PTA so that the grade school Mako attended would never be lacking in funding for art supplies and field trips. 

\--

It was a cool day in early spring when Max the bulldog was run over by a big, black SUV while he was playing catch with a small Mako in a big field of mustard flowers. 

Each flower was so bright, so vivid, that Mako pretended she could feel warmth radiating from their sunshine-yellow centers as she ran her gloved hands over the tops of the stalks. 

Mako was understandably upset when the tennis ball she threw cut a path right across the single street running down the middle of the field and the moment Max ran across it to retrieve the ball, the usually deserted road suddenly came into use for one wayward driver.

Slowly, Mako approached Max's still form. She sat down next to his furry little flank and regarded him from behind her bangs very thoughtfully. 

She took off her left glove. 

And she touched Max for the last time. 

\--

While Mako brought Max back to life, Charlie and Angela Hansen were moving into the newly vacated house down the street. 

Stacker Pentecost had painted the awnings and trimmings a bright blue per Mako's request upon moving into their new home. 

The Hansen house was still a pale sandy color, lined with dark green accents. The colors reminded Mako of the desert. It reminded her of the gray-brown color of the entire field of mustard flowers, wilted and dead as far as the eye could see from where Mako sat at Max's side just earlier that afternoon.

\--

The Wednesday after the Hansens moved in, _Sensei_ died rather suddenly. One moment was he standing next to the stove making a breakfast of miso soup, grilled fish, and buttered toast with green tea for her and Earl Grey for him, when in the next moment he had already collapsed onto the ground, blood trickling sluggishly from his nose. The house resonated with a deathly thud. 

This time Mako did not hesitate to take off her gloves.

\--

An older Mako Mori is a pie maker. In more general terms she would be a pastry maker, but pies are really the most popular kind of pastry she makes at her little shop. 

It is a lovely spring afternoon. The sun is shining, the conversations of happy customers generate a soothing buzz, and Raleigh Becket's broad, strong back is turned to Mako as she deftly starts making the crust of a berry pie while he mans the counter with his smile made of sunshine and happy puppies. 

The TV is on too, and the news is playing. Mako glances at it idly wondering if there is anything interesting on when the news cuts to an image of one Chuck Hansen, collegiate wrestler found dead in a freezer on a cruise ship.

Mako drops the bowl of freshly-undead fruit that she had been holding, and the red splatter of strawberries looks an awful lot like blood across the blue tiles under her feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Chuck and Chuck, am I right? Anyway, I didn't really know where to draw the line between paralleling all the things and really emphasizing key relationships in PR, so instead I just kind of went for a vague origin-story-esque kind of thing. For the record, I imagine Mako would be a lot more practical and careful than Ned. A lot more cautious. Eventually she would tell Stacker about what she could do.


End file.
